


Do You Mind?

by caramelariana



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelariana/pseuds/caramelariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisuke and Takeru have an interesting interaction while locked out of Daisuke's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Mind?

Daisuke sat on the sidewalk outside his apartment. He was waiting for Jun to come home because he had left his keys, again. He started humming but stopped when he noticed people staring at him strangely. He sighed, leaned against the wall, and closed his eyes.

“You know, most normal people sleep in their beds.”

Daisuke’s eyes snapped open and he looked up. “What are you doing here Takeru?”

The blond held up a biology book with a grin. Daisuke groaned. He had forgotten they had a project due in a couple of days.

“Well, we can’t get into the apartment until Jun gets here.” Takeru looked at him strangely. “I forgot my key.”

He rolled his eyes. “Mind if I sit then?” Daisuke shrugged and Takeru took a seat next to him. They sat silently for a while until Takeru spoke up.

“Do you mind if I lean on you?”

Daisuke looked at him and tried not to panic. It was an innocent question, and it would seem strange if he freaked out about it. In fact, it was probably weird that he was taking so long to answer. He turned away and shrugged.

He felt a weight on his shoulder. “Me and my brother used sit like this, with his arm around me.”

Daisuke carefully placed his arm around the blond and silently thanked the universe that he didn’t blush easily.

They sat like that for a while until Takeru spoke up again.

“Do you mind if we sit like this?” He leaned across Daisuke and rested his head on the other shoulder. The blond was now practically in his lap. Daisuke was sure he was now visibly red. He gently shook his head and tried to figure out what to do with his arms, finally deciding that the least awkward position was to just wrap them around the other boy.

Daisuke wasn’t sure what was going on. Takeru never acted like this, and he was sure it wasn’t normal for two guys to sit like this. They weren’t even that great of friends. Deciding he was just giving himself a headache, he stopped thinking and just enjoyed having the blond in his arms.

He was just getting comfortable when he felt Takeru grab his hand. He looked to find the blond entangling their fingers. At this point he remembered that they were indeed sitting on a public sidewalk. He looked to see a few people looking at them strangely, but most were pointedly ignoring them. He also saw his sister storming toward the apartment.

He cleared his throat. “My sister’s here.”

Takeru nodded and stood up, pulling Daisuke with him. Daisuke looked toward his sister. He had only a few moments until Jun reached them, and he had a decision to make.

He decided to throw all caution to the wind and turned to Takeru. “Do you mind not sitting like that with anyone else?”

Takeru looked at him and smiled. “Do you mind not holding anyone else like that?”

When Jun approached them they were still staring at each other. She shook her head and opened the door. Daisuke and his weird friends.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written nearly ten years ago, and admittedly not my best piece, but I am literally uploading EVERYTHING to AO3 now.  
> Still, I think the image this story creates is adorable.


End file.
